


[Podfilk] Jabba the Hutt

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: Campfire Filks [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Filk, Filks set to Campfire Songs, Gen, It's a filk about Jabba, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfilk, set to the tune of "Alice the Camel"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: So there's a popular campfire song called "Alice the Camel."These lyrics are re-written to instead by about Jabba the Hutt and his lumps.That's it.
Series: Campfire Filks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[Podfilk] Jabba the Hutt

**Author's Note:**

> I can't actually believe I'm posting this one, but here we are.
> 
> This is slightly different than the version that I know, but [here's a close variation of the original song, "Alice the Camel."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBe49Yo3ca8)
> 
> Forgive me for this one.

### Streaming & Hosting

MP3 on The Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/download/jabba-the-hut/Jabba%20The%20Hut.mp3)

### Lyrics

Jabba the Hut has 5 lumps.

Jabba the Hut has 5 lumps.

Jabba the Hut has 5 lumps.

So go, Jabba, go!

Boom, Boom, Boom...

Jabba the Hut has 4 lumps.

Jabba the Hut has 4 lumps.

Jabba the Hut has 4 lumps.

So go, Jabba, go!

Boom, Boom, Boom...

Jabba the Hut has 3 lumps.

Jabba the Hut has 3 lumps.

Jabba the Hut has 3 lumps.

So go, Jabba, go!

Boom, Boom, Boom...

Jabba the Hut has 2 lumps.

Jabba the Hut has 2 lumps.

Jabba the Hut has 2 lumps.

So go, Jabba, go!

Boom, Boom, Boom...

Jabba the Hut has 1 lump.

Jabba the Hut has 1 lump.

Jabba the Hut has 1 lump.

So go, Jabba, go!

Boom, Boom, Boom...

Jabba the Hut has no lumps.

Jabba the Hut has no lumps.

Jabba the Hut has no lumps.

So Jabba's in the pit!

Boom, Boom, Boom...

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at fishandchipsandvinegar.
> 
> If you want more filks set to campfire songs, check out the "Campfire Filks" series on my profile.
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
